


The Gift

by DesertVixen



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A moment I wish Filmation had shown us.</p></blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy11814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/gifts).



The Sorceress stood before her throne, holding a sword in her outstretched hands. “This has been waiting for you. It is meant for one of Eternia’s saviors, Prince Adam. The time of need is here.”

He picked it up, felt how heavy it was. It felt as if it had been made for him. “What do I do?”

“Raise the sword,” the Sorceress commanded, her smile a little sad. “You call upon its powers by saying, By the power of Grayskull. But once you do, Adam, you will never be the same.”

He spoke the words, and felt everything change.

**Author's Note:**

> A moment I wish Filmation had shown us.


End file.
